growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch Seeds
Glitch Seeds refer to any type of seed which is now no longer obtainable or was never intended to be introduced and was later removed, making them extremely rare. Some glitched seeds were later re-introduced. Tangram Block Seeds Before June 2013, each Tangram Blocks (A-L) dropped their own seeds. However, this was extremely inefficient as it took up 24 inventory slots (12 blocks and 12 seeds). The Tangram Block was later changed to drop only the Tangram Block A seed and a Tangram Block tree would "bear a surprising fruit", giving any one of the 12 different blocks. All glitched Tangram Block seeds were renamed to "Tangram Seed", but, when trying to drop the glitched seed, it will say which seed it is. On March 2015, Locke The Traveling Salesman gave out the glitched Tangram Block seeds through Locke's Mystery Box which had a small chance of giving one. However, it was later removed and they are now no longer available. NOTE: Only Tangram Block B to L are glitched. Tangram Seeds.png|Glitched Tangram Seeds B-L. Rollback Plaque Seeds See the Rollback page for more information on the first, second, third and fourth rollback. When the first Rollback occurred during February 2013, the Rollback Plaque was introduced. It was rarity 3 and its seed was obtainable from the Small Seed Pack for 50 Gems. The seed did not drop from breaking the block and was never intended to give out seeds through the Small Seed Pack. It was removed from the store quickly and is considered to be extremely rare. During the second Rollback, the Rollback Plaque II was introduced. During the event, seeds dropped form breaking Rollback Plaque II blocks. After the event, seeds no longer dropped from smashing them, making them now unobtainable. No seed was introduced during the third Rollback and fourth Rollback. Gilded Frame Seeds When the Gilded Frame was added during the Artsy April update, its seed was obtainable from the Small Seed Pack, due to it being rarity 5. However, it was not intended to come with the Small Seed Pack and was later removed. Card Block Seeds During May 2013, the Vegas Pack was introduced which also introduced four Card Blocks: Card Block - Spade, Card Block - Diamond, Card Block - Heart and Card Block - Club. When the Tangram Block seeds B-L was removed, they decided to make the Card Blocks only drop one seed too, making it drop the Card Block - Spade seed, making the others extremely rare. All glitched Card Block seeds were renamed to "Card Block Seed", but, when trying to drop the glitched seed, it will say which seed it is. Unlike the Tangram Block seeds, the Card Block seeds were never obtainable from Locke's Mystery Box. Capture.png|The Card Block Seeds in order: Spade, Diamond, Heart, Club Chemical Seeds When the Mad Science Kit was introduced in July 2013, six new chemicals were introduced: Chemical G, Chemical R, Chemical Y, Chemical B, Chemical P and the Mysterious Chemical. Due to Chemical R and Chemical Y's low rarity, they were introduced in the Small Seed Pack for 50 Gems, while Chemical B and Chemical P was found in the Rare Seed Pack for 500 Gems. Not long after its release, the seeds were removed from the store, making them extremely rare. There are Chemical Trees in SEIL and IHH. Glitched_chemical_seeds.png|The Chemical Seeds in order: Y, B, R and P. Glitched_chemical_trees.png|Glitch Chemical Trees P, Y and R. GHX Speaker Seeds When the GHX Speaker was introduced in the Cinema Pack during May 2014, it had no rarity (or rarity 999). However, when players broke the block, it would either drop seeds, gems or nothing. It was immediately patched, making GHX Speaker Seeds extremely rare. Since the item has a rarity of 999, it would take exactly 31 years, 224 days, 17 hours, 36 minutes and 9 seconds to grow. However, the grow time of rarity 999 items have now all been changed to 1 hour. Ghxspeakertree.PNG|The GHX Speaker tree being grown GHX_Speaker_Seed.png|The GHX Speaker seed Forcefield Seeds During October 2014, the Forcefield was introduced along with the Astro Pack. Forcefields were rarity 101 and were made by mixing in Chemical Combiners, meaning that they were not supposed to drop seeds. However, when they were first released, smashing them would drop Forcefield Seeds. It was later patched, making Forcefield seeds extremely rare. Sungate Seeds During November 2014, the Desert Blast was introduced which had a small chance of spawning a Sungate. Upon breaking the Sungate, there was an extremely small chance for a Sungate Seed to drop. However, due to it being difficult to find, it took a while to patch it. It is one of the rarest glitched seeds. There is one at GLITCHTOWN and one at MUNGSUNG. Bedrock and Main Door Seeds During February 2013, there was a glitch which allowed players to break Bedrock. It was quickly patched, all Bedrock and Bedrock Seeds were removed from players inventories and all worlds were manually repaired. However, there are many worlds which were not repaired and have chunks of Bedrock removed (see Glitched Worlds) and only one instance of dropped Bedrock and Bedrock Seeds. The only known place where Bedrock and Bedrock Seeds have been dropped is in RICH which has 6 dropped Bedrock and 11 dropped Bedrock Seeds. Bedrock.png|Dropped Bedrock Bedrock_seeds.png|Dropped Bedrock Seeds Mutated Seed Core During the Night of the Sewing Dead, the Mutated Seed was introduced which could be used to splice various clothing. However, some players compacted these clothes in a Clothing Compactor and got a glitched Mutated Seed back. This seed was unable to be used to splice more clothing. As a result, the Mutated Seed Core was introduced which replaced the sprite of all glitched Mutated Seeds. If a player had a Mutated Seed Core in their backpack, they could turn it into a regular Mutated Seed by moving to any other world or by logging off. Some rare instances of the Mutated Seed Core still exist, stuck in Display Blocks as they cannot be taken out and moved to other worlds. Mutated_seed_core.png Cosmic Clothing Seeds Before March 2017, all cosmic clothing items could be compacted using the Clothing Compactor. However, players abused this and using a Hand Scythe on cosmic clothing seeds, compacting it for a high chance to obtain the Galactic Starseed back and repeating the process. As a result, all cosmic clothing items are no longer compactable, however, cosmic clothing seeds still exist. Comet_shirt_seed.png|Comet Shirt Seed Cosmic_hair.png|Cosmic Hair Seed Cosmic_lenses.png|Cosmic Lenses Seed Helmet_of_darkness.png|Helmet Of Darkness Seed Riding_meteor.png|Riding Meteor Seed Rocket_pack.png|Rocket Pack Seed Roots Seeds On 11 July, 2019, shortly after the release of the Roots update, players were able to obtain the seeds of Root blocks and from completing Crazy Jim quests or could be found in Harvest Moon Blasted worlds. The Harvest Moon Blasts were patched within a few hours and the seeds from Crazy Jim were removed the next day. Glitched Mature Root block Seeds Glitched Mature Root block Seeds Null Seed (no longer exists) On 5 October, 2013, players were able to obtain an item called the Null Seed from Harvest Moon Blasted worlds. A Null Seed is designed to represent a seed for an item which has not been released to the public yet. If a player recycles a Null Seed, they were able to obtain between 4,294,967,295 Gems and -4,294,967,295 Gems. Within hours, the economy was ruined and the Rollback II occurred to fix the economy. The glitched seed was removed from the game and no longer exists. Prior to SummerFest 2018, some players managed to obtain null_items, however, they later converted into the item when the event came along. 2B45B16B-52FA-4BA8-93AE-B6A8D6DE759F.png|An image of a Null Seed in a player's inventory. Clothing Seeds (no longer glitched) During January 2013, clothing tree seeds were able to drop clothing seeds when harvested. However, this was never intended and was later removed from the game, making clothing seeds extremely rare. The only clothing seed which was obtainable was the Wizard Hat Seed which came with the Fantasy Pack. On the 22nd of March, 2015, Locke The Traveling Salesman was introduced, along with the Clothing Compactor. The Clothing Compactor had an extremely rare chance of giving a clothing seed, bringing back clothing seeds. Clothing seeds are now no longer rare and are far easier to obtain. Black Braids Tree (no longer glitched) Before the Black Braids were officially released, a Black Braids seed of rarity 999 was found. When planted, it would take exactly 31 years, 224 days, 17 hours, 36 minutes and 9 seconds to grow. Later, when Black Braids was released as an official item, the tree no longer existed. B Braids.PNG Cow Skull Seed (beta only) Before SummerFest 2015, Beta was introduced to players. Through Harvest Moon Blasts, players managed to find the Cow Skull and the Cow Skull Seed. The Cow Skull was invisible to players, however, the seed was found to be rarity 1. Later, outside of Beta, the Cow Skull was officially released to the public but did not drop any seeds. Cow_Skull_Seed.png|Cow Skull Seed in Beta Category:Discontinued Category:Glitches Category:Seeds